


Stripped

by neurovicky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Loki, Hydra (Marvel), Loki Angst, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurovicky/pseuds/neurovicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4179450/chapters/9437451">"Let me see you stripped down to the bone"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let me see you stripped down to the bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179450) by [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions). 



> This is for [100indecisions](http://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions) who wrote me the most wonderful Loki meets the Winter Soldier!Steve fic ever for the MCU AU Fest. My craving for this pairing knows no end and she handled the meeting of this two with great skill. Also, the Loki whump is absolutely delightful and I just had to draw something to depict Loki as Hydra's guinea pig. I'm lousy with words but I'm hoping this shows how thankful I am for every single word of that fic.

  
  
[Stripped](http://neurovicky.deviantart.com/art/Stripped-547082347) by [neurovicky](http://neurovicky.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[link to tumblr](http://neurovicky.tumblr.com/post/124365010029/stripped-by-neurovicky-fanart-of-the-fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it classy, but let me know if i have to add an extra tag.


End file.
